The University of Michigan Endocrinology and Metabolism Training Program, now in its 33rd year, educates postdoctoral MD and/or PhD trainees in preparation for future academic careers in the broad discipline of endocrinology and metabolism. The Training Program includes 19 faculty representing 8 different academic departments, all of whom have peer-reviewed, national research support. The scientific thrust of this Training Program is centered around two major research areas: 1) Hormonal regulation of metabolic and energy balance and 2) Organogenesis of endocrine glands. The Training Program provides detailed, mentor-based training in experimental design, laboratory and clinical research techniques and methodology, and interpretation and analysis of results as applicable to the questions of cell and molecular biology, clinical physiology, clinical therapeutics, and health sciences research in endocrinology and metabolism. Trainees are expected to complete 2-year training programs emphasizing individual clinical and/or basic projects research. Research proposals are formally presented by the trainee and reviewed at the beginning of their first year, and annually thereafter, at a weekly Endocrine Research Conference attended by basic and clinical Training Program faculty. Trainees with laboratory research projects are offered positions in the didactic Institutional Postgraduate Research Training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology. Trainees with clinical research interest are encouraged to enroll in the UM NIH-supported K30 Training Program in Clinical Research. This 2-year program confers a MS degree in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis. Trainees are expected to apply for external peer-reviewed grant funding at the end of their first year. MD trainees expend 20% of their effort in clinical training leading to sub-specialty Board eligibility in the ambulatory care and consult services of the Division of Metabolism, Endocrinology, &Diabetes (MEND), Department of Internal Medicine, with electives in Pediatric Endocrinology, Nuclear Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Endocrine Surgery, Neurosurgery and Urology. The Program ensures that all MD trainees meet the requirements for subspecialty Board eligibility in Endocrinology and Metabolism. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The emerging epidemics of obesity and diabetes requires a new generation of endocrine scientists. The emphasis of this program on hormonal regulation of substrate metabolism, energy balance and public/economic aspects of diabetes makes it especially relevant as an important vehicle to confront present and future challenges in the medical and public health arenas.